whatacartoonfandomcom-20200213-history
George and Junior: "Look Out Below"
George and Junior: "Look Out Below" is a short directed by Patrick Ventura that was broadcast by Cartoon Network as part of the showcase series, What a Cartoon!, on April 9, 1995. A second George and Junior short was produced in 1995 for What a Cartoon titled George and Junior's Christmas Spectacular. Plot Based on the classic cartoon characters created by Tex Avery. A bird breaks a flashing light bulb on top of a building so it doesn't disturb his sleep and sits in the empty socket. George and Junior, the building's janitors, are sent to fix it. Characters *George *Junior *Pigeon Cast *Rob Paulsen - Pigeon *Tony Pope - Junior *John Rubinow - George Production Credits *Layout Artists - Mark Kausler, Robert Ramirez, Julian Chaney *Background Stylist - Victoria Jenson *Written and Directed by - Pat Ventura *Executive Producer - Buzz Potamkin *Supervising Producer - Larry Huber *Line Producer - Bob Onorato *Based on Characters Created by - Tex Avery *Executive Consultant - Roger Mayer *Animation Director - Robert Alvarez *Unit Production Coordinator - Sylvia Edwards *Character Clean-Up Artists - Barbara Krueger, Dana Jo Granger *Recording and Casting Director - Kris Zimmerman *Talent Coordinator - Jill Ziegenhagen *Supervising Recording Engineer - Ed Collins *Recording Engineer - Preston Oliver *Music Score by - Peter Lurye *Main/End Title Theme by - Gary Lionelli *Director of Music Production - Bodie Chandler *Background Supervisor - Al Gmuer *Background Artist - Ruben Chavez *Ink and Paint Supervisor - Alison Leopold *Color Stylist - Suzette Darling *Final Checker - Nelda Ridley *Ink and Paint Artists - Lori Hanson, JoAnne Plein, Lydia Swayne *Graphics - Iraj Paran *Camera Operator - Dan Larsen *Executive in Charge of Post-Production - John Forrest Niss *Animation Checking - Beth Goodwin *Xerography - Star Wirth, Martin Crossley, Richard Wilson *Track Readers - Kay Douglas, James Hearn, Carol Iverson, Kerry Iverson *Supervising Film Editor - Tom Gleason *Post-Production Supervisor - Gayle Mnookin *Post-Production Coordinators - Valerie Menk, Gail D. Silvers *Sound Services Provided by - Advantage Audio *Sound Editor - Michael Warner *Re-Recording Mixers - Bill Koepnick, Jim Hodson *Negative Consultant - William DeBoer, Jr. *Video Services Provided by - Four Media Co. *Telecine - Scott Ostrowsky *On-Line - Brian Schnuckel *Pre-Production Manager - Debby Hindman *International Production Coordinator - Brooke Williams *Production Assistants - Sandra Benenati, Duke Heberlein, Linda Moore *Executives in Charge of Production - Joe Mazzuca, Catherine Winder *Program Executive - Margot McDonough *Development Executive - Ellen Cockrill *Production Company - Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. *Produced in Association with - Fil-Cartoons, Inc., Philippines and Jaime Diaz Productions, Argentina *Production Executive at Fil-Cartoons - Bill Dennis *Overseas Animation Director - Jaime Diaz Original Series George and Junior was a short-lived cartoon series by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. All of the original, 1940s shorts were directed by Tex Avery, who based them on George and Lennie from John Steinbeck's Of Mice and Men. For their final appearance their looks were altered and at the end they commit suicide (although, before they actually shoot themselves, the end title card is drawn down, which then shakes to the sound of the gunshots). The characters were brought back to life by Pat Ventura in two shorts for the What-A-Cartoon! series, George and Junior: "Look Out Below," and George and Junior's Christmas Spectacular. A grey version of George made a cameo appearance in a brief headshot during the final scene of the film, Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Transcript *Look Out Below/Transcript Gallery Look Out Below-Poster.jpg|Poster Look Out Below1.jpg Look Out Below2.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons Category:George and Junior